injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. Biography A former test pilot, Hal Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature. His power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Regime Hal’s sense of order led him to buy into the philosophy of the One Earth regime. He now believes that fear is more effective than willpower, and that belief has turned him into Yellow Lantern. New 52 Stripped of his power ring, Sinestro offers Hal Jordan substitute power, now himself a Green Lantern. While working with Sinestro, Hal finds himself in the middle of events that could tear the universe apart. Injustice Comic Five years before the events of Injustice, Green Lantern assisted the rest of the Justice League in their search for Lois Lane. He subdued the Joker and Harley Quinn by swatting them with a large hand construct. He watched Metropolis become decimated by a nuclear warhead, and helped his fellow Leaguers evacuate people within the fallout zone. He confronts an enraged Superman, and accidentally reveals the location of the Joker. Hal tries to reason with him, but is badly outmatched in speed and temporarily stripped of his ring. Hal again tries to convince his friend not to do something regretful, having his ring returned before the resolute Superman flies away. Green Lantern is seen again alongside Princess Diana, called to reason with another hero bent on revenge. Wonder Woman orders him to move the endangered ships out of harms way as the League battles Aquaman's forces. Hal uses his ring to lift all of the ships out of the water before they are struck by oncoming waves, but Aquaman summons a kraken to knock him and the rest of the League out of the air. Green Lantern struggles to save as many sailors from the kraken with his ring as possible when Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call off the Kraken. After Aquaman's armies rise over the world at various ports and harbors, Superman orders Hal and his fellow Justice League members to lift Atlantis onto the Sahara Desert as a threat. Green Lantern keeps a force field around Atlantis to contain water around the city, until Aquaman relents. Atlantis is returned to the ocean, but Hal expresses discomfort in such ruthless action. Injustice: Gods Among Us Green Lantern was first seen fighting Sinestro above Metropolis, amidst other heroes and villains in battle. When attempting to stop a nuke from destroying the city, Hal and a few other heroes were transported to a different version of Metropolis. Not knowing whether they were sent to a distant future or an alternate timeline, Hal decided to search for the nearest Power Battery to recharge his ring. Later on he met up with the others and they had a meeting, him and the others (AKA the Insurgency) then helped defeat the Regime. At the epilogue, he brought his counterpart and Sinestro to the Guardians as punishment for their actions. Powers and Abilities *Incredible willpower *Possesses a Power ring, the most powerful weapon in the universe *Ring can create anything he can imagine *Flight *Fierce, fearless fighter Intro/Outro Intro: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" Outro: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" As 'Yellow Lantern', this is changed to Hal flying near the atmosphere of Qward and proclaiming "Yellow is power." Gameplay Character Trait Green Latern's Light: Green Latern's Light bathes Hal Jordan in green energy which increases Hal's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves Move List Basic Attacks: *Lowering Dropkick *Rising Cut *Downward Overhand *High Tension *Standing Flip Kick *Cyclone Kick Combo Attacks: *Parallel Nature *Hyperbolic *Lantern Corps Special Moves: *Air Oa's Rocket *Oa's Rocket *Rocket Power *Lantern's Might *Mini-Gun *Turbine Smash *Air Turbine Smash Super Move 'Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports his opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa. He then hits his enemy with a hammer, smashes two buses into them, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Yellow Lantern's variant is similar, except the constructs are yellow and he teleports his opponent to Qward. Ending Mere days after returning to his Earth, Green Lantern, in an event mirroring his ascension to the Corps, witnessed the crash landing of an alien ship. Investigating the wreckage, he encountered the pilot, who claimed to be Abin Sur. But this Abin Sur wore no power ring, and referred to him in halting breaths as The Almighty One. Green Lantern tried to convince the alien of their past: That Abin Sur had named Hal Jordan his successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. But the alien died from his wounds before Green Lantern could learn more of him. Lantern left immediately for Oa. The Guardians were his only hope of solving this mystery. Quotes *"I'm resisting arrest... again." *"Time to kick my ass." *"Well, look what I found." (Story Mode) *"Time to end the Insurgency." (Story Mode) *"Beware my power!" *"Green Lantern's Light!" *"For the Corp!" -Clash with any Character *"Good workout, huh?" -Clash with any Character *"You're gonna feel this!" -Clash with any Character *"It's too bright for that." -Clash with Aquaman *"For you, it's a contest of won'ts" -Clash with Aquaman *"Nice freaking hair." -Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, or Lobo *"Not this light." -Clash with The Flash *"Got you right where I want you." -Clash with The Flash *"Stop right there, Barry!" -Clash with The Flash *"You started it!" -Clash with Green Arrow *"Still have to hit it" -Clash with Green Arrow *"Got no chance, Ollie." -Clash with Green Arrow *"I don't even need the ring!" -Clash with Green Arrow *"Man, you're annoying." -Clash with Hawkgirl *"Evil and racist!" -Clash with Sinestro *"To think we were friends." -Clash with Sinestro *"Let's go, Sinestro!" -Clash with Sinestro *"Back to the swamp." -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Maybe this one." -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"I'm a bad student!" -Clash with Green Lantern (As Yellow Lantern) *"I'll teach you fear!" -Clash with Green Lantern (As Yellow Lantern) *"How'd you join Sinestro?" -Clash with Green Lantern (As Yellow Lantern) *"Fear is the powerful weapon." -Clash with Green Lantern (As Yellow Lantern) *"Sorry about this, lady." -Clash with any female characters Costumes Default Green Lantern wears a green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black uniform, like all Green Lanterns. His shoulder and torso are green while his legs and arms are black. He wears white gloves and green boots. His costume is laced with green energy that glows. He also has the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. Regime Green Lantern wears a modified costume with more padding on his shoulders. He also has green metallic gauntlets with the Green Lantern symbol on his wrists. He retains his green domino mask and torso, however the logo on his chest glows and the sides of his torso and underarms are black. He also has green straps on the sides of his torso. His inner thighs are also black while his outer thighs are green. His outfit is still laced with glowing green light. He wears this as a member of the Regime. New 52 His costume from the New 52 Series. It can be unlocked for the console by completing a bonus battle on the IOS version of ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. Yellow Lantern Outfitted in a Yellow version of his Regime Costume. It is similar to the outfit worn by the Sinestro Corps. (You must win one Ranked Match to unlock this). Trivia *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced him in the Justice League Unlimited ''episode, "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped." *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels, until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner in a hoodie. Hal is even given Kyle's black hair in most panels. This is likely the artist's mistake. *Green Lantern was one of the playable DC characters in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Hal Jordan wears the ring on his right hand in his main costume, but he wears the ring on his left hand in his Sinestro Corps uniform. This references his shift in character, as Sinestro wears the ring on his left hand. *A concept art reveals John Stewart was at one point considered to be the representative Green Lantern. *Green Lantern is one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume, the only other being Superman. *If you dress up as the Yellow Lantern costume and win, the voice will still say Green Lantern wins, not Yellow Lantern wins. Gallery Screenshots Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern Vs. Joker GreenLanternProfilePic.jpg|Green Lantern Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Batman and Green Lantern.jpg IGAU Green Lantern Sinestro Corps.jpg|Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Alt Costume Green LanternS.JPG greenlanterns.jpg|Hal Jordan, Along with other Green Lanterns. Green Lantern 1.jpg Green Lantern 2.jpg Green Lantern 3.jpg Green Lantern 4.jpg Green Lantern 5.jpg Green Lantern 6.jpg Green Lantern 7.jpg GLConceptSketch.jpg|Concept Art (Pencil) Green Lantern Art.jpg|Concept Art (CG) Grundy vs Green Lantern.jpg Lantern 1.jpg Lantern 2.jpg Lantern 3.jpg Lantern 4.jpg Lantern 5.jpg Lantern 6.jpg Lantern 7.jpg Lantern 8.jpg Lantern 9.jpg Lantern 10.jpg Lantern 11.jpg Lantern 12.jpg Lantern 13.jpg Lantern 14.jpg Lantern 15.jpg Green Lantern 8.jpg Superman 1.jpg|Superman in Green Lantern's cage construct Green Lantern 9.jpg|Alternate Outfit DOOMalt.png|Green Lantern vs Aquaman New52GreenLantern.PNG|New 52 Green Lantern GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg GreenLanternAvatarCostume.png|Green Lantern Avatar costume for Xbox Live GreenLanternCardiOS.png GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png DCF iOS Screens 09 TU.jpg GLvSinestroIos.jpg|GL hits Sinestro with a turbine Regime Superman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern.JPG Green Lantern vs Yellow Lantern 2.JPG Green Lantern vs Yellow Lantern.JPG Green Lantern 10.jpg Green Lantern 11.jpg Green Lantern 12.jpg Green Lantern 13.jpg Green Lantern 14.jpg Green Lantern 15.jpg Green Lantern 16.jpg Green Lantern 17.jpg Yellow Lantern.png greenlanternca.jpg|Concept art for Green Lantern. Yellow Meets Green.jpg Url1.jpeg Green lantern yellow lantern.jpg Green lantern new 52.jpg Green lantern regime.jpg Videos Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters